Field of Technology
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatus for cleaning a pool. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to automatic pool cleaning apparatus with articulated cleaning members.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Swimming pools commonly require a significant amount of maintenance. Beyond the treatment and filtration of pool water, the surface of the bottom wall (the “floor”), side walls of a pool (the floor and the side walls collectively, the “walls” of the pool), steps, and the surfaces of any other features in the pool must be scrubbed regularly. Additionally, leaves and other debris often times elude a pool filtration system and settle on the bottom of the pool. Conventional automated pool cleaning devices can traverse the surfaces to be cleaned. However, some conventional pool cleaning device cannot effectively accommodate changes in the terrain of the surfaces of a pool. For example, raised drain covers, steps, benches, and intersections between the pool floor and side walls can cause conventional pool cleaning devices to move away from the surface to be cleaned, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the pool cleaning device from cleaning the surface.
Known features of automated pool cleaning devices which allow them to traverse the surfaces to be cleaned in an efficient and effective manner are beneficial. Notwithstanding, such knowledge in the prior art, features which provide enhanced cleaner traversal of pool surfaces to be cleaned that have varying surface elevations remain a desirable objective.